


The Artist

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Oswald has always wanted to be an artist





	The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Write On Me

Oswald stared down at his favourite canvas and licked his lips. Ed’s bare, pale skin looked liked marble against the deep green satin sheets he was laying on.

Oswald had always wanted to be an artist to make his mother happy, but no matter how much he tried, he just didn’t have artistic talent. He decided that if he couldn’t be an artist, he could at least have good hand writing.

He remembered filling notebooks with cursive letters until they littered the floor of his room. Soon, his letters become graceful.

Now, he was going to write on Ed’s bare body so that everyone knew that he belonged to Oswald.

Ed raised his arms and Oswald grinned as he loosened his tie and joined Ed in bed. He was going to mark Ed’s skin with ink, but first he was going to write on Ed with his tongue and mouth.


End file.
